The disposal of waste material from industrial sites, such as oil and gas wells or other industrial waste production sites such as factories or mills, presents unique challenges due to solid particles often being present in substantially liquid waste. For example, drilling fluids may include combinations of liquids and solids. The fluids may further be combinations of a variety of liquid materials, such as hydrocarbons, drillings muds, water, and the like. This fluid mixture also may contain suspended and dissolved solids, such as dirt, rocks, metals, and the like and may contain materials difficult to handle or for which extended exposure to human interaction is not desirable. Accordingly, waste management typically involves separation of the solids from the liquids at an off-site facility, for example, via a centrifuge. From there, the solids can be compressed to remove additional liquids, thereby enabling disposal of the liquids and solids separately. The transportation, separation, and storage of the sludge of waste material from the site to the facility can present difficulties and significant costs.